The present disclosure relates generally to liquid toners including latex particles.
Toners may be used in various commercial printers including digital printers. The toner may, in some instances, be formulated into a liquid form, and this liquid toner may contain a resin incorporated into a liquid carrier. In some instances, pigments and/or dyes may also be incorporated into the liquid carrier to add color to the toner.